


alien vs godzilla

by CountessCzan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Laundry, M/M, Underwear, exercise fic i guess?, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCzan/pseuds/CountessCzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi tries not to make fun of Oikawa's underwear. He fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alien vs godzilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikkz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkz/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!
> 
> A/N: Prompt was: "domestic otp going through the laundry and making fun of each other's underwear choices. whatever pairing screams 2 u"
> 
> This is just an exercise drabble because I'm still working on hwdac's latest chapter, so, apologies, folks. Please be ready to throw rotten tomatoes at me when I update that lmao
> 
> pretend they go to the same uni bc fuck i need them to go to the same uni and then they are doing their laundry.
> 
> very short fic. lmao

When Iwaizumi enters the laundromat, Oikawa Tooru is already there, in his jersey shorts and white tee, leaning on one of the machines, and casually reading a sports magazine.

He looks up when Iwaizumi appears, and Iwaizumi could swear his smile lit up his whole face.

"Ah, Iwa-chan! Long time no see," greets Oikawa airily.

Iwaizumi throws him a look. "We saw each other today. At practice. You ate dinner. In my home. I say that's not very long, Oikawa."

"Psh, semantics." Oikawa waves a hand around, batting invisible flies. "If you're going to use the machines, we'll have to wait." He nudges the basket full of used clothes by his side. "I've been waiting here for five minutes and it's so long!"

"Why are all the machines occupied?" asks Iwaizumi, peering at the machines steadily thrumming with their loads. "Did you ask why?"

"Apparently a whole group of people rented this out. Which is so unfair! Us regular citizens need to wash their laundry too, y'know?"

Iwaizumi leans on the same machine Oikawa is leaning into. Their shoulders touch. "Why are you reading on Karasuno again?"

Oikawa jerks the magazine away from Iwaizumi. "I'm not! I just happened to open this particular page by coincidence."

"Sure." Iwaizumi snickers, but Oikawa huffs and tilts the magazine closer to Iwaizumi. They both drink in the information they already know, about the golden age of Karasuno, where Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio shines. It is not the first time that Iwaizumi worries about the kouhais they left behind.

It was all silent until Oikawa pushes him sideways. Caught off guard, Iwaizumi nearly topples down to the floor, only managing to steady himself by clutching the magazine.

"What the fuck," he says, glaring.

Oikawa is snickering and it pisses off Iwaizumi even more. "You were too close, Iwa-chan. You stink so much."

"Excuse you, I don't stink."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You so do, Iwa-chan!"

Hesitantly, Iwaizumi sniffs his underarm. "I don't, you fucker!"

Oikawa just laughs at him. Iwaizumi pushes him and takes pleasure in the look of laughter quickly morphing into surprise.

The brunette loses his balance and he upsets the basket of used clothes. Iwaizumi watches him fall onto the ground and into the pile of dirty clothes.

"Now _you_ stink," triumphantly says Iwaizumi. He looks at the rumpled clothes and catches sight of something green and short.

Oikawa follows his gaze and quickly snatches the article of clothing.

"Is that-"

"No."

"Isn't that the-"

"No."

"-the gag gift I gave to you-"

" _No."_

"-in our second year of high school?"

Oikawa whimpers and looks at Iwaizumi with such honest eyes. Iwaizumi is not convinced.

"You actually use it?" asks Iwaizumi, incredulous. Oikawa glares at him.

A beat or two passes. Then, Iwaizumi explodes into laughter.

"Oikawa, that's," he snickers. "An alien underwear. You still wear those?"

Oikawa is obviously not amused.

"Don't laugh at me! As if you don't wear godzilla underwear."

Straightening, Iwaizumi coughs. "I don't."

"Liar."

" _I don't wear Godzilla underwear._ "

"Liar! I saw you the other day, you were wearing it!"

"How- what the- how the fuck do you know?! How did you see! Oi! Shittykawa, come back here!"


End file.
